A Champion is born
by InformalPiano3
Summary: The story is about a young man named Will Savine who wished to be a Michigan Wolverine (UoM) ever since he was born. He played for the Saline hornets football team with his two friends but they get scholarships to Michigan but he gets one later on. One day a pretty girl whose name is Bree asked him out for a date but his friend was going to ask her. Who will get the girl?
1. A champion is born

First off, let me start out by saying that this is my first ever story ever! I hope I do more of this in the futureand also do something else too. Please enjoy this as this is about a rookie whose loved the Wolverines all is life and has wanted to go the UoM ever since his father went this is a fictional story. Enjoy!

Will Savine's POV (will is the main character)

I couldn't believe it was my last season with my high school team, THE SALINE HORNETS. I've always wanted to go there because my father went there and my father was a smart man, who when I was 12-13 told me that he was friends the legendary player and coach of the Michigan Wolverines, Jim Harbaugh who was the QB back in the mid 80s. My dad was a student manager under the best Coach ever, Bo Shembechler. When I first heard this. I jumped out of my seat and asked my dad so many questions, and one thig my dad told me was when they were in a scrim-mage, the ref screwed up on the down and my dad took the blame because he was responsible with the sign. When bo saw this he yelled at my dad "Get your head out of your ass!'' When my dad told me this I laughed because he was told by Bo to get his head out of his ass.

Flash-Forward to 9th grade, I was so excited to start my first day of High School and I was also excited to play football for the Hornets. When I was in 5th grade and 6th grade, I suffered from a concussion from soccer and lacrosse (yeah lacrosse). Because of this I couldn't play football but because I was older, I could play since I was old enough to make my own desicions. When I became a Junior, I was offered drugs from someone who I thought was my friend but was just a pot-head like most of the low-lifes.

On my final regular season game, I was the best WR in the county, possibly the state. In the 4th quarter, the game was 31-27 and we were down by four points and there was only 12 seconds left and we were at our own 30 yard line, with only two timeouts. The first pass was to friend, who was also a good timeouts with 6 seconds left, we were at their 39 yard line. The plan was to go for a four verts and so I was told that this was my last chance and if I didn't catch this we would lose so we had to win this, it was our last chance to make the playoffs. despite having the best offense,we had a bad defence, so overall are record was 8-6 and if we lost, we we're out. Back to the present, 6 seconds was left with one timeout, so the QB hiked the ball and threw it in the air right into the right corner of the Endzone and I couldn't see if I had caught it but I didn't the ball in my hands so I thought "Oh no I dropped the ball, I can't believe I dropped it'' but when I openned my eyes my teammates were running towards me with excitment and when I looked down, I saw the ball between my feet and looked at the ref and knew what I was asking and threw his arms up signaling a touchdown and when I saw the scoreboard and had zero seconds left and just jumped up towards my teammates and we celebrated the victory by playing the hornet fight song

Come and fight fight,

fight for Saline High;

Unfold those Blue and Gold

flags to the sky;

Our hearts are filled with

love and loyalty;

Now as we boost our team

to fame and victory.

And then we'll cheer, cheer, cheer

for Saline High;

Because our fighting spirits

never die.

So raise your voice and

give a rousing cheer

Rah, rah, rah – Saline High!

We managed to win every playoff game till the championship were we will play are rivals the Ann Arbor Pioneers which had the best defence but horrible offense which I thought "wow I wonder how this game is going to turn out" but they were favored to win by 21 to 3. I thought "wow thats not cool just because they are undefeated, Thats not cool just because they have 14-1 record" but just got rid of that thought. Kick-off time, I was in the back recieving with my friend Isaac. I got the ball but returned it to the 30 yard line. Two plays later Isaac caught the ball wide-open in the endzone. Two quarters later the score was coming half-true because the Damn score was 21-3 Saline. Sadly in the 4th quarter they took the lead 24-21. Great the exact damn thing was happening when we almost lost to tecumseh, 34-31. One minute left in the quarter and we were at the 35-yard AGAIN! I thought "DAMN, can't believe this is gonna happen again and with no GODDAMN TIMOUTS!" Stop your swearing before it gets to the point before you yell it. Two plays later,Isaac ran outside to stop time and with 6 seconds left again "SHI-" I was close to yelling that out when the running back also my friend named Daniel stopped me from swearing. "dude, be careful around the ref." and saw that a ref was looking at me. With six seconds left. "okay, Will thats enough" you did this before, maybe you can do this again" We did the same play again, the four vertz and I was told again to try make the catch again. So the QB threw to the exact same spot and instead of the foot catch I caught it just like NFL superstar Calvin "Megatron" Johnson. That was the final play I ever made for the Saline Hornets.

Tomorrow, the last college scholarship was coming today at three, and the ones I got were MSU,OSU (ugh) Florida University,Alabama University, Norte Dame University, Auburn University, and Wisconson University. I really hoped for Michigan or Georgia, but if I don't get one of those scholarships, i'll just join Auburn, so I really hope I don't have to join AU.

"I really hope I get a scholarship to michigan" I said out loud hoping no one heard me. Isaac and daniel both got scholarships to the UoM so I was kinda mad, but 8th times the charm. I looked up at the clock but relised that it was broken for two days now, but luckily I had a watch so when I checked it read "3:00" Holy Hell, hes here. I went to open the doorto let him in he saw that my shirt was untucked. I let him in, he said his name was Joe Ryan.

He told me something that made just yell so loud you could have heard me in russia. I just got a scholarship into Michigan. I yelled "YES, YES,YES I GOT A ACADEMIC AND SPORTS SCHOLARSHIP" my dream had come true I can't believe I was going just like my father.


	2. College Debut

Here is the second chapter of "A champion is born." I hoped you enjoy the first chapter. If you want me to countinue till NFL and past that, please leave your support. ENJOY! Sorry it's not as long as the other chapter.

Our first game was against Penn State but because I was a rookie and had no experience I had towait till the next 4 quarters or next few games (hopfully next Quarter). Penn State got the ball first. next two quarters were boring so i'll just skip so I don't bore you. The first and second quarter was back and forth touchdowns, so the score is now 28-28 but PSU was favored to win 42-17, but that wasn't looking true. The game was pretty boring, we ended up winning 28-35, my first win in the big house.

My first debut was against our second biggest rivals, the Michigan State Spartans. Both of our records were 6-0 so this was broadcasted on national TV. The game was to be played at Michigan stadium A.K.A (The Big House). MSU received the ball first,but they returned it to the 50 yard line "Damn" I said. MSU didn't get make the third down so they were going to punt and I was chosen to recieve, I couldn't believe it, I'm actually going to make my first play. They punted it and I got it. As I got the ball, I saw an opening to the right and ran for it all the way to the endzone for my first college touchdown. I couldn't believe it again, I scored on my very first play! "YES" I yelled, I justed gave Michigan the lead in ''THE BIG HOUSE. As soon as I made it to my team's sideline I could hear the Victors (Michigan fight song) and I sang along with the fans.

Hail! To the victors valiant Hail!

To the conqu'ring Heros Hail! Hail!

To Michigan the leaders and best!

Hail! to the victors valiant Hail!

To the conqu'ring Heros Hail! Hail!

To Michigan the champions of the west!

GO BLUE!

I was so happy that I went into the stands and celebrated with them! After that I got two receveing touchdowns and over 300 catching yards. We won the game 35-0 for Michigan's first shutout of the season!

After that game I was promoted to second string (backup WR) on the roster. Hail to michigan.

Hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I thought it helped the story advance. I didn't include the other games because they really didn't matter. Isaac and daniel were not in this story because they were injured in a practice scrimmage, Isaac (Broken wrist: 10 weeks: Can play last game against OSU) Daniel(Concussion and Torn hmastring: All season).


	3. Life changing accident!

I'm back with a third chapter. Where we left off was when Will won against MSU where he got two receiving touchdowns and over 300 receiving yards. After that, he was promoted to second string WR. If you still want me to continue until the NFL or until he retires from playing football forever.

Wow, I couldn't believe our shutout against Michigan State. Now it's up for the Detroit Lions to win their game against Denver but the broncos were 2-5 and the lions were having one of the best seasons ever because they were 7-0! It was 28-7 Lions, in my mind "i'm thinking don't think the lions have won just because it was the third quarter, there's still time left for them to comeback."

Unfortunaly, the broncos lost the game 28-7. "I hope I get drafted by the lions at the draft." Tomorrow was the history test, so yes. I was a master when it came to history and this was the last test before we go home for Thanksgiving and we get the grades day before we go home. 3 days later, I got the test back. 100%, "not suprised" startled I saw that it was Isaac who was out for most of the season but is going to play the Michigan-OSU game the day before Thnanksgiving."Hey thanks man, what did you get?" I asked. "100%" he said. Ha not suprised since we were two of the best history students. "date: November 26, 2016." The game between OSU and michigan was about to start, When we ran outside, the buckeyes were waiting for us and shoved us with thier shoulders, but we did it too. Because I was one of the best players on the team, the buckeyes despised me. Even though I have never played against them. "Guess they saw highlights of me against MSU. When I ran outside they shoved me so much that they put thier helmets against mine. While I was practicin catching. One of thier wide recievers came up to me and started chewing me out and when we were pushed away, I made a movement with my hand. (not the middle finger, don't worry) I started jawwing at him with my hand and buy did he get mad. He was later calmed down when his saftey came over. 3,2,1. Game time, both of us were undefeated, so this was a battle of titans again. The game was played at "The Horseshoe" Not sure why it's called that, but this is the Buckeyes, It's a poisonous nut to humans. "Suprised that the person wearing the mascot hasn't gotten poisoned yet." Don't worry, I don't wish for him to die. OSU was to recieve the kickoff but I wasn't worried because they had some of the worst kick returners ever! Before I get into this game, something bad happened to daniel. He was involved in a car crash that left him paralyzed from the waist below. When I heard this, I couldn't believed we lost our best running back. I asked the docter he was paralyzed, the news came to me like a nuke. He was paralyzed to the point where he couldn't play football anymore but could still walk.

"Back to the game, Ohio State just got the ball at the 25-yard line."

See ya in the next chapter! Again, sorry it's not as long as the first one but a little longer then the second one.

BTW, I hate MSU and OSU because i'm a Michigan wolverines and Detroit Lions fan. ;D


End file.
